Sentimientos Afines
by MySombre
Summary: Ella puede olvidar la satisfacción de sus logros, él en algún momento dejara de lado sus ratos felices, pero lo que ambos han de mantener siempre presente es la relación que los une, el respeto que los detiene.
1. Satisfacción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), unicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.**  
**

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

* * *

**I. Vestido._  
_**

Esta vez no te detienes a observar la noche estrellada, tal parece que la muy altanera se burla de ti, presumiendo que ella descansa en el día y refulge en el momento en que las horas se vuelven altas, cuando por tu parte no has conseguido pegar el ojo en dos amaneceres. Pero valdrá la pena, sabes que sí, es el vestido que querías para la noche de tu graduación después de todo.

Esta vez te permitiste ser egoísta, pensar primero por ti, desear ser tú la glamorosa y no tu prima, que aunque la quieres, optaste por no confeccionar su vestido y en cambio, hacer tu propio vestuario. Ser la reina de esa noche, al menos para un par de ojos zafiro. Anhelas ser hermosa para él, solo esa vez.

Puntada tras puntada el vaporoso vestido va adquiriendo forma y te sientes orgullosa, porque el diseño es único, porque el diseño es tuyo.

Las tres y treinta de la madrugada y aun no se encuentra terminado. Si el vestido no está listo para las cinco, te dices con nerviosismo, no lo estará nunca y no tendrás más opción que ataviarte con alguno de los que cuelgan en tu armario, que si bien provienen de las más finas y costosas tiendas de ropa, no están hechos con el amor y el cariño que tu le vienes dedicando a ese trozo de tela desde hace semanas.

Suspiras y sientes como unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlan tu frente, estas ansiosa, cansada y presionada. A las seis de la mañana debes ducharte y presentarte en la preparatoria una hora después, como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil debes ultimar los detalles para la fiesta de los graduados, debes supervisar que todo este perfecto, desde los adornos que penden del techo del gimnasio donde será la ceremonia hasta el banquete que será servido a las nueve en punto de la siguiente noche, si es que tu memoria no te falla por lo poco o nada que has dormido.

Frunces el seño y un gritito escapa de tus labios, por perderte en cavilaciones has hecho mal la costura y te has pinchado un dedo. Que más da, lo introduces en tu boca y acabas con la gotita de sangre que lo coronaba, y sonríes, una sonrisa encantadora al recordar lo que diría él si te viera realizar tal acción. Seguramente una mueca de asco se haría presente, él odia la sangre.

Las cuatro con cincuenta y ya suspiras de alivio. Has terminado tu vestido.

De fina tela color vino y un delicado vuelo que inicia en las caderas y termina en las pantorrillas. Tiene un escote que demuestra tu recato, pero la prenda es lo suficientemente estrecha como para vislumbrar tu buen cuerpo de chica adolescente.

Y al fin admiras tu labor, el arduo trabajo valió la pena, estas satisfecha.

Porque esta vez serás tú la pequeña mariposa que brille en la oscuridad.

Porque esta vez será la primera en que luzcas algo de tu creación.

* * *

**Sentimiento:** Satisfacción.

**Palabras:** 500.


	2. Felicidad

**II. Graduación.**

Las luces de colores lastiman tus ojos y no puedes evitar soltar un gruñido que se ve opacado por la estridente música. Estas molesto… estas furioso. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día? ¿Por qué a Tomoyo se le ocurría ser la estrella justamente en ese momento? Porque cuando la viste entrar al gimnasio no conseguiste pensar en otra cosa. Parecía la estrella más brillante que hubieras admirado jamás… lástima que no fuiste el único en notarlo.

Retiras tus anteojos y masajeas el puente de la nariz, llevas sentado en esa silla toda la noche, observando al par de tortolos castaños dándose muestras de cariño en el rincón más alejado de la mesa redonda, allá donde la luz no alcanza a llegar.

Y luego ves la pista de baile con odio, porque desde tu lugar la alcanzas a distinguir, alcanzas a notar ese cabello negro y ese menudo cuerpo moverse al son de la música, bailando con un sujeto de su clase, un sujeto al que no conoces.

De pronto, la música cambia, las luces menguan y Tomoyo se disculpa con el imbécil que supusiste, quería seguir con ese baile lento. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia surca tu rostro, pero es remplazada por el nerviosismo cuando te das cuenta que ella se acerca a ti.

—Eriol, ¿quieres bailar? —pregunta con ese tono sereno que te encanta.

Ni siquiera alcanzas a responder cuando ya tomas su mano, encaminándose ambos al centro de la pista ante las miradas de tus amigos.

Entonces, allí, con tu mano sosteniendo su pequeña cintura y la otra unida a la de ella, es que te das cuenta que no hay momento más perfecto, más sublime, que consiga encapsular la felicidad tranquila que embarga tu corazón. Y entonces quieres detener el tiempo, hacer de esa canción eterna, quedarte con ella por siempre bailando, sintiéndote contento y calmado, como hacía tiempo no te sentías.

Sonríes, no es una sonrisa plagada de soberbia, ni de misterio, ni de burla, es una sonrisa sincera y pura, es una sonrisa que cuando Tomoyo alza la vista la presencia con sorpresa, pero un brillo resplandece en sus ojos de inmediato y ella también sonríe, porque como siempre lo dijiste, la niña posee un gran don de observación y como tal, sabe que estas feliz, y sabe de igual manera, que esa felicidad es gracias a ella. Pero nada dirá, es el pequeño secreto de los dos.

La canción termina y te apartas de la joven, es la única melodía que compartirán en toda la noche, ambos están muy conscientes de ello, pero justamente por esa melodía es por lo que están allí. No importa, estás seguro que ya habrá más canciones por bailar, en un futuro, en otra vida quizá.

Una reverencia es tu agradecimiento y sales con paso lento del lugar. Sabes que es un adiós, pero no consigues aplacar la sensación de felicidad que te trae el recuerdo de tu cuerpo junto al suyo, bailando una melodía perdida en los sinsabores del tiempo.

* * *

**Sentimiento:** Felicidad.

**Palabras:** 500.**  
**


	3. Respeto

**III. Amistad de dos.**

Y al final los dos no eran otra cosa que simples amigos con sentimientos de pareja.

Esa noche al llegar a casa Tomoyo lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

Y Eriol grito, fue un grito desgarrador.

Ambos preguntándose por qué el destino les había guardado una relación tan inocente e inquebrantable.

Se odiaron porque él tenía una relación con alguien más, porque ella también la tenía. Se odiaron por ser amigos y odiaron a la vida, que sin preguntarles, los había obligado a respetar ese lazo que no querían. Porque después de todo, jamás pasarían el limite.

Porque amigos como ellos siempre mantendrían ese velo de respeto, ese que no les permitiría nunca acercarse demasiado, el que no les dejaría tomarse de las manos ni dirigirse cómplices miradas, el que lastimosamente, no les permitiría probar los labios del otro.

Al final, Eriol y Tomoyo no eran más que amigos.

* * *

**Sentimiento: **Respeto.**  
**

**Palabras: **150.

**Notas de la autora: **Mi primer reto! estoy feliz por haber podido participar en la actividad de Comunidad Sakuriana, me diverti mucho escribiendo esta serie de drabbles (aunque sigo pensando que no capture precisamente la esencia de los tres sentimientos :S). Y la verdad es que estoy un poco obsesionada con la pareja, pero me dije "la última, la última", y he aquí el resultado XD. Espero que los disfruten, a mi en lo personal me gustaron mucho :D

Un abrazo y un saludo para todos :)


End file.
